


The Accident

by AjSpammin



Series: Ghost!Lance Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, I'm Sorry, Langst, Violence, ghost lance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjSpammin/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: “What…What exactly happened during the mission?” He pretty much forced the question out and by the sound Blue had made, it was not a good question. There was a long moment of silence before she questioned if he really wanted to know what happened. The Blue Paladin hesitated, eyes opening as he stared at the blank walls as he thought over his reply before answering.“I’m sure. I need to know.”





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add all my Ghost!Lance Au fics to my AO3 from my tumblr so people can see them on here
> 
> My tumblr is the same as my user on here

Blue eyes were shut tight as the teen silently listened to his friend murmuring to himself in the kitchen. Lance was once again just sitting in the middle of the table, not having to worried about getting yelled at for it because he was, you know, dead.

That’s when he paused, eyes opening. Hunk was in front of him, mixing something that looked similar to cake mix in a large bowl. Lance wasn’t looking at him, though. It was like he was looking through him, his mind racing for a long moment before pushing himself off the table. He noticed Hunk visibly shudder when Lance quite literally walked through him and snickered before heading to Blue’s hanger. A content purr rumbled through his mind when he walked in and he beamed up at his girl, moving to sit on one of her large paws.

“Hey, beautiful. I have a question for you.” When his response was a voice he had learned was Blue’s saying a soft ‘ **yes?** ’, he took in a deep breath, hesitating for a moment. Was he sure he wanted to know exactly what happened? He only remembered a small part of it and that part was him being impaled, so he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know exactly what happened.

‘ **Lance? Are you alright?** ’ He snapped out of his thoughts and sighed softly, resting his head against the cold metal of his lion’s leg.

“What…What exactly happened during the mission?” He pretty much forced the question out and by the sound Blue had made, it was not a good question. There was a long moment of silence before she questioned if he really wanted to know what happened. The Blue Paladin hesitated, eyes opening as he stared at the blank walls as he thought over his reply before answering. “I’m sure. I need to know.”

A sound that sounded almost like a sigh echoed through his mind and before he knew it, his head was pounding. A strained gasp left him as he curled in on himself, hands tangling in his hair as memories that had been blurry and forgotten hit him like a train.

~~**\-----** ~~

_Lance, ion to your right!” Pidge’s voice met the Blue Paladin’s ears and his head snapped in the direction the younger girl had said. He was quick to move Blue out of the way and let out a soft huff of air._

_“Thanks, Pidgey.”  
_

_“Will you ever stop calling me that?”  
_

_“Of course not.” That pulled a laugh from Pidge before they were quickly knocked back into focus by lazers from the fleets hit their lions._

_Once again, the group was assisting a planet with being freed from the galra, doing their job. They hadn’t really expected there to be as many galra as there were or for them to call in reinforcements, some battle ships entering the battle as well. It wasn’t what they had been prepared for, but they weren’t going to back down. They would never back down from freeing a planet.  
_

_“Hunk, there are two ions pointed towards you, coming in from your left and right!” Pidge’s voice came in through the comm once more, yet the Yellow Paladin didn’t even answer. Hunk’s attention was on the fleets that were attacking those who were attacking from the planet while also trying not to accidentally shoot Keith when he would swoop in on Red to take out some of the ships._

_“Hunk!” Lance yelled his best friend’s name and only got a grunt in reply before Hunk had moved. The Blue Paladin let out a relieved breath, but it caught in his throat when Shiro had flown right where the Yellow Paladin had been. The ion canons went off and Lance’s didn’t even think of the consequences, flying at full speed. Blue’s large body slammed into Black, sending her and her paladin flying out of the way. There was a scold on Shiro’s tongue before it turned into a horrified yell. Lance’s entire body felt like it had been slammed into by a truck as the ion canons collided with Blue’s head, a pained scream being torn from his throat. Blue was sent hurdling towards the planet and Lance could hear his armor crack at the violent collision with the ground. Piece of the control panels seemed to break off, the glass of her eyes cracking. Lance’s cry of pain was gurgled as a sharp piece of metal from his armor broke from the violent contact with one of the controls and lodged itself right through his gut. He could feel it ripping through his flesh and going through his muscle, the organs in the way of the metal. He could feel the blood falling from the wound, staining the white armor with bright red. Pain flooded through his body, his voice broken at the feeling of sharp glass against his neck. Shaky hands move to the piece of armor embedded in his stomach and tried to remove it. This only made it twist and a spurt of blood came from the wound, covering the control panel. He could feel blood leaking from the wound trail down the metal to his hands, the warm liquid seeping through the cracks in his gloves to his skin.  
_

_He could hear the other’s voices yelling his name, trying to get him to answer them, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice. His eyes darted to whatever dug into his neck whenever he moved his head and froze at the sight of a long piece of glass that was pressed close against his neck. He could see blood slipping down the clear glass, dripping from it to his lap. His eyes darted forward and he saw where it came from, saw the glass screen he would always see what was in front of him on shattered, pieces of glass everywhere._

_His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, every breath in and out making his stomach move and sending pain flooding through his body. He could hear Shiro shouting out commands now, hear Hunk’s panicked breathing. He could here Pidge’s strained voice when she told them where shots would come from. He could hear Keith state firmly that he was going to guard Lance until they took out the galra._

_His eyelids felt heavy, he was tired. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment, just a second._

_When Lance opened his eyes again, they met a pair a dark brown ones. Hunk had let out a broken sob, hands shaking as they hovered over the metal sticking in his gut. The glass was already gone and he could feel a slow stream of blood trailing down his neck from the cut that had been formed._

_“Thank god you’re awake, buddy…Okay, I need to get this out, I know it’ll hurt, but I need to get it out so I can get you up to Coran and we can get you into a cryopod.” Hunk’s voice was shaking and there was a steady stream of tears falling down his cheeks. The Blue Paladin had just offered a shaky, slow nod, unable to speak, his throat felt raw. Nodding slightly, Hunk’s shaking hands took hold of the slab of metal, his hold tight. “Okay…1…2…3-” And then he was pulling. Lance wasn’t even aware of the blood curdling scream that fell passed his lips, his body arching and following the metal, head falling back. Hunk quickly paused when his friend started cough, a shaky hand coming up to cover his mouth.  
_

_A particularly violent cough brought up bile and before he knew it, he was puking. Blood was mixing with the bile liquid as Lance vomited up everything that had been in his stomach and then some. Hunk had a hand over his mouth, gagging and quickly looking away so he wouldn’t have to see the mixtures of red and green falling from the Blue Paladin’s lips, pooling on the ground. He waited until Lance was done vomiting before he moved to pull the metal out once more._

_“I’m so sorry, Lance..” His voice was broken and a shaky sob left him before he started to try to pull the metal out once more. Another loud scream fell passed his lips, head falling back as he grabbed the seat tightly and tried to still himself. Harsh breaths left him as he wheezed and tried to regain his breathing, his entire body trembling. He watched the blood follow the metal as Hunk finally pulled it completely out, watched it fall from the white metal.  
_

_He could barely breath, his chest was heaving and he could feel the cool air of Blue’s interior hitting the wound going straight through him. His hands felt cold despite the seemingly warm liquid covering them. He lolled his head to the side to look at Hunk, dull eyes watching his best friend throw the metal to the side before he was moving to pick Lance up. The teen was too drained to try to fight back, the pain numbing and barely there anymore. He hung limply in Hunk’s arms, staring at him with a blank expression. He closed his eyes for a moment before he was being shaken by the Yellow Paladin. He slowly opened them once more only to see his friend’s panicked expression._

_A small, tired smile spread across his face._

_His lips mouthed a simple phrase before he let his eyes slip shut, the world around him slowly darkening. Hunk’s panicked yells of ‘Lance’ faded and everything was cold._

_**~~‘I’m sorry, Hunk.’~~ ** _

~~**\-----** ~~

Lance’s eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as his hands went to his stomach. He looked down only to see them dry and was silent, watching them shake as he processed what just happened. He was silent and could hear Blue’s concerned purr in the back of his mind.

Before he knew it, he was sobbing, screaming, hitting anything and everything (except Blue). He was screaming Hunk’s name, apologies flooding passed his lips as he took his anger and frustration out on his surroundings. He never knew he could actually move things until he had throw a table in the hanger that Pidge used to use when examining Blue across the room, but that didn’t matter.

He knew it was a bad idea to learn what happened, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Now he would never be able to forget his friend’s horrified face when he found his battered body in Blue’s cockpit.


End file.
